Natian
Natian 'is an old and powerful vampire(presumed to be a Old One) as well as a enemy of Finn Mikaelson. He is the father of Nadia Petrova and the former lover of Katherine Pierce. Early Life Natian was born in the Iron Age between ( 750 to 500 B.C) in the Ancient World, born to a fallen angel and a vampire mother. His father knew the consequences of his birth and hid him from the Celestial Court in fear of his son's death. The Celestial Court killed Natian's mother and kept his father in The In-Between with the demon's. Natian grew up quickly and developed a hatred for the Celestial Court. His father appeared in a human body and trained his son for as long as possible knowing the body would not last long. Natian and his father's relationship grew and than one day, his father left. Many Centuries Later Natian would meet Katherine and they created a romantic relationship in which, he became attatched to her. He found out she became pregnant and fleed, knowing the child was his. His angelic side allowed him to have children. A century later he met his first sire and they began hunting down impure being's which in their case were( Rippers, Killers and Werewolves without a pack ). This would go on for 3 years before he left to continue his training and learning of the new world. Current Events Natian return's to Mystic Falls and enrolls in the high school, he thought that Elena was Katherine but in no time figured out that she was a doppleganger. Natian than meet's Klaus and they immediately do not clash and Natian demonstrates his power. He launches Klaus across the room and tear's a nearby citizen apart. Natian also turns people and creates a mini army always to his use. Personality Natian can be described as a intelligent and kind being though at times very ruthless, and understands loyalness but pushes it away. He knows that it will only lead to death and betrayal. Natian can never be described as a black and white character for these reason's, he will kill and won't talk unless the person is truly innocent. Appearance Natian is tall and of course handsome, he is described as a angel from heaven though it is currently unknown that he is and like his heritage has golden eyes. He is highly chiseled and has a statue like face with no facial hair at all. In the ancient world, he had long blonde hair and golden eyes with highly boyish facial features. Power's & Abilities *'Mind Compulsion - By looking into a person's eyes, he can make them do, believe, or forget anything he wants through verbal commands. *'Weather Control' - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control' - The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing Factor' - Natian is impervious to disease and heals on an accelerated time frame from any bodily wound. *'Immortality' - Natian has the potential to physically exist forever without suffering any dilapidation affects from aging. He is over 2,000 years old and has not physically aged beyond the age he was when he reanimated. *'Super Senses' - His senses are heightened to 11. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of oneself. *'Super Speed' - Natian can accelerate his movements to appear invisible to the naked eye and to cover distances in a short amount of time. Being over 2,000 years old, he is much faster than younger vampires. *'Super Strength' - Being over 2,000 years old, his strength is far superior to any young vampire. It is unknown is his angelic essence increases or decreases his strength, though it is possible. *'Illusion' - The power to disrupt the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. Old One Abilities *'Vampiric Weakness Immunity' - The Old Ones cannot be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Self-Resurrection' - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to return to an Old One need the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Angel Abilities *Limited Guardian Essence - Sage was a guardian and now he is a vampire. He can use some powers of the angels, but not all because of his undead nature nullifies his guardian nature. Weaknesses *'Uninvited' - A vampire cannot enter a home that have not been invited inside of. *'Running Water' - A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter (Ghosts)' - A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where you can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree' - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one, its presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'Guardian's Blood' - According to a legend, the blood of a Guardian born of a Principal Guardian would kill Old Ones Relationships *'Unnamed Mother': She was a human woman from a tribe that had blue and blonde hair naturally, who entered a romantic relationship with the fallen angel. She is described as brutal, loving and sarcastic. At some point, she died and was condemned to eternal destruction. She speak's to Natian through her ghost spirit. *'Fallen Angel': He was a former guardian and angel, but now is an sadistic, evil and still loving but for his wife and son. He had a son named Natian through a mortal human woman, who later died and spent eternity being destroyed. He would train; Natian through human hosts and taught him sacred learning's in order to destroy the Guardian's. Category:Supernaturals Category:Angels Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Immortal